


Last Thing I See

by cyndario



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, I just finished the Ark Natanus mission and writing this is the only thing that kept me from crying, M/M, Pre-Andromeda, forgive my lack of knowledge on turian anatomy I tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: I want your face to be thelast thing I see.





	

Avitus hesitated outside the door, listening to the doctors put their finishing touches on the cryopods protocols for the Ark’s leadership. The civilians were already under, blissfully unaware of the two million light year voyage they were all about to undertake.

But Avitus had one last thing he had to do before he himself went under a little later.

The doors opened, and out walked a half a dozen doctors. One lagged behind, nodding her head before she caught up with the others.

Now or never.

Sneaking in just as the doors closed, Avitus crept up behind Macen, placing a hand on his shoulder as the fellow turian waited outside his pod.

“Spirits, what took you so long?” Macen grumbled, and Avitus chuckled lightly as he gripped him tighter. Macen placed his own talon on top of his, squeezing the digits while glancing over his shoulder.

Protocol stated that they were all to be put under according to rank, but Macen smooth talked a few of the doctors.

_I want your face to be the last thing I see when we leave the Milky Way._

Avitus smiled softly on remembering his email, his mouth ticking up at the side.

“Let's put you under, yeah?”

“Don't seem so damn eager, Avi.” Macen laughed, stepping into the open pod. Turning, he settled down into the cushions, covering his arms over his carapace.

“Should I fashion myself like those human mummies or…?” Macen teased, hoping to coax a laugh out of him.

Avitus, trying his best not to indulge, failed in keeping in an exasperated laugh. Reaching inside, he intertwined their talons, bringing Macen’s hand up towards his brow and sighing.

“Next time you wake up you’ll be in Andromeda.” Avitus assured him softly, but Macen shook his head.

“ _We’ll_ be in Andromeda.” Macen whispered, squeezing his hand tighter.

“We.” Avitus agreed, begrudgingly letting him go. Stepping back, he pressed a button on one of the nearby consoles and watched as the hatch began to close over Macen’s face. Hearing the locks engage, he leaned over, pressing his hand along the surface, just as Macen did the same on the other side.

He stayed like that, watching until Macen feel into stasis. Studying his face--the markings, his scars. He’s not sure how long he stood there, hand pressed upon the glass, hoping he could have held him one more time before he went under. He didn't move when he heard the doors open behind him. He didn't react when a voice called his name.

He wanted to watch over him, just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone needs me i'll be over here in my corner crying my eyes out k bye


End file.
